Expect the Unexpected
by Su
Summary: Definitely changing the title soon. This is based off The King's Mistake-go read it! L/L-hehe!
1. In Which We Meet the Hero

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I've left the TP fanfic realm for a while. I've kinda, um, been working on Harry Potter. *ducks* Anyhow, this story is my latest TP project-yay! It's based on A King's Mistake-go read it! Great story. Great pairing. Well, I hope you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize was thought up the Goddess, Tamora Pierce. The story itself is based on A King's Mistake by Modern Guru and Lady Swathi. Thanks guys!

She bustled around the room, going from person to person. Finally, there was no one left, and she sat down to take a breather. She thought she would be _bored_ without Kel around. Obviously, that wasn't going to be the case. Though working at the palace tailors' was giving her a good idea of what it would be like to own her own shop, which looked as if it was definitely happening soon and she couldn't wait. It had been one of her childhood dreams to be a businesswoman. Though in her household, that was what it would remain-a dream.

"Hello?" a male voice inquired, interrupting her reverie. She looked up. A man who looked to be a little taller than she was stood before her.

"Yes? How can I help you?" she asked meekly. Businesswoman or not, she was still shy and wary of men she didn't know.

"I need to be fitted. For the King's Own." He spoke brusquely.

"Fighting clothes?"

To her surprise, the man looked at the floor. "No. I work for King Raoul, that's all."

"Oh," she replied, not exactly sure of what to say. Instead, she just reverted to what she knew how to do. She pulled out a measuring tape. "Stand still," she commanded.

She raised her hands to measure him. She was curious about this man, and something he said had rung a bell in her mind. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, what is your name?" she asked rather quietly.

He looked up, and his hair fell across his eyes. "Can I raise my arm?" he asked, as if he was trying to force himself to be funny.

She tried to smile and nodded. He seemed nice enough, but didn't they all?

He brushed away his hair and answered, "My name is Lerant. I won't tell you where I'm from, because that will ruin any good ideas you might have about me." For some reason, she found this worthy of a laugh.

"What if I don't have any?" she asked, amazed at her boldness.

Lerant smiled, and she thought that it made his face look better. "Well, I'm still not telling you. What's your name?"

"Lalasa," she answered simply.

"I suppose you're not going to tell me where you're from either?"

She nodded again, and walked behind him to measure his bust. "Raise your hands," she told him.

He obliged. "I really can fight, you know. I have the capabilities."

Lalasa looked up at him. "I'm sure you do. You have the figure for it." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. "That is, I can tell, since I'm measuring you and all," she babbled.

Lerant laughed. "No good ideas, but definitely bad ones," he said, eyes twinkling.

Lalasa was sure her face was bright red. Desperate to change the subject, she said, "Well, I fight too."

Lerant looked at her, features twisted in surprise. "You do?"

Lalasa nodded, writing down Lerant's measurements. "My mistress K-," she stopped, deciding not to bring up Kel. "She taught me how to defend myself."

Lerant nodded. "Actually, Goddess forgive me, I lied. I know you fight. I've heard of your classes before. I didn't say anything in case you were the wrong Lalasa."

"You've heard of my classes?" she asked incredulously.

"They're quite popular, you know. The talk of Corus."

Lalasa ducked her head at this comment. She just wanted to do all young girls a favor. She told Lerant this.

He nodded. "I know how unwanted popularity is. And you should be commended on what you're doing. So many girls are prey to men," he said, making the sign against evil.

She wasn't sure what to say, so she just stepped away from him. "Well, that's it. Your clothes should be ready within the week. Come back then."

"Will you be here?"

Lalasa blushed for the second time. "No, my shop will be open by then. I'll be there."

Lerant's face fell for a split second, and then he smiled again. "Well, good luck with your shop and classes then. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Lalasa grinned back at him. He seemed genuine enough, and all he had done was talk to her. She did hope they could meet again. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Lerant."

"Yes, a pleasure." He looked unsure, and then he stuck out his hand. "I'll be going then."

Lalasa took his hand, and shook it. It was very warm, and callused from hard work. "Until we meet again then."

Lerant withdrew his hand. "Yes." He turned around and walked out of the room, rotating his head to make eye contact before he left completely.

Lalasa sat down. It definitely had been an interesting day. _He's a very nice man. Though I'll probably never see him again._ She refused to admit that this bothered her. Picking up a needle, she began to sew again.

Hope you enjoyed that!

Su


	2. In Which We Fall for the Hero

A/N: Ff.net was being stupid. Sorry for the delay! And for this chapter, I'm falling in love with Lerant as I write it! So, naturally, I had to make him look good. I wish I could draw, I want a picture of him!

Disclaimer: As usual, anyone you don't recognize is Tammy's. Based off TKM, go read it!

"So I bring my arm down like this, 'Lasa?"

"Yes, Brianne, that's very good," Lalasa replied, watching the young girl take down her partner. "Now switch." She continued walking around the room, surveying all her young students. _I remember when I only had one or two girls to teach. I suppose word has spread about my classes. I think I'm going to need some of the older girls to be my assistants. I definitely need help, _she thought.

"'Lasa!" a voice shouted.

Lalasa whipped around. "Is someone hurt?" she asked?

"No, but there's someone knocking on the door."

"I'll be right there." Lalasa turned around to face her girls. "Girls, continue working on this technique, I'll be right back." She walked toward the door of her shop, curious as to her visitor might be. Her shop was closed for the evening. She grasped the handle of the door and opened it. A familiar face grinned at her. It was a face she'd be wrong to admit that she hadn't thought of in the past few months.

"Hello, Lalasa! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"L-lerant?"

Lerant's brown eyes twinkled. "Yes, milady."

"Is the Own back in town then?"

"Yes, only for a little bit. Then we'll be joining the Progress." His brown eyes were throwing her off guard, and she couldn't understand why a normal man was throwing her off-balance like this.

_Love at first sight?_ a voice in her head asked. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class." His voice brought her back to her senses, and she became Take-Charge Lalasa again.

"It's all right. Would you like to wait? We're almost finished."

A faint pink tinge appeared on Lerant's cheeks, and Lalasa felt her stomach twist. "Actually, I just came to say hello. But if you want me to, I'd be glad to stay and help. It looks like your arms are full tonight." A lock of hair fell across his face as he made his earnest statement.

_I will _not_ brush his hair away_, Lalasa firmly thought. Why was she acting like a silly lady from court? "It would be wonderful if you stayed," she said, threading her fingers together. "Maybe you could teach the girls something new."

"Erm…I've never taught before, but I would be a willing 'bad man,'" Lerant answered, smiling again.

Lalasa giggled and almost hit herself for doing so. "That's fine. I just wanted to show them one more technique and then let them go." She turned to the girls and clapped her hands to get their attention. "Pay attention up here. This is Lerant," she said, gesturing to him. He grinned disarmingly at the rest of the class. _Kel never told me he had a nice smile! In fact, he's nothing like what Kel described. _She shook her head to clear it and looked at all her girls, a serious look taking over her features. What men could do to women was nothing to joke about. Suddenly, she remembered the technique that she was going teach. Keeping a serious visage was going to be very hard. 

"Lerant is going to grab me with both hands, right here," Lalasa began, gesturing to the upper-front of her dress. She was sure she was blushing, and she didn't dare look at Lerant. She waited until he did as she instructed and carried on. "From here, what we do is very simple. Just step on his foot, spit in his eye, or strike to his groin and then grab each of his hands, thumbs on back, and peel outwards." She demonstrated what she was saying. "And then, just bend his wrists in." Lerant dropped down on his knees and Lalasa smiled. "Take your partners and try it. It really works well."

"I'll swear to the Goddess that it does," Lerant said. He took Lalasa's proffered hand and stood up. Lalasa noticed that he was blushing too, and it really suited him. "Erm, I'm sorry, if I, well, grabbed you too hard."

Lalasa almost fainted on the spot. "No, it's all right." There was an awkward silence. 

"Well, I should be getting back to the palace," Lerant said.

Lalasa tried not to be disappointed. "Have fun on the progress," she answered, walking with him to the door.

"I'll be sure to come visit the next time we're in town," Lerant said, smiling. Lalasa noticed for the first time that he was wearing the clothes she had made for him. His broad shoulders fit them so perfectly that she was at a loss for words.

"That would be nice. It was wonderful seeing you again, and thanks for helping," she forced out. She held out her hand.

Lerant looked at it. "No problem." He took Lalasa's hand and brushed his lips across it. Then, he turned and walked out of the door. Lalasa's mind was spinning. _After everything I've told myself about men, I'm letting myself fall for one._

"'Lasa?" It was Brianne. "Could you help me? I can't get the peel right." Lalasa sighed, and turned her attentions back to the matters at hand. 

Has anyone else fallen in love with Lerant? J ~Su


End file.
